Mates Series 4: Waking Up In Vegas
by shadowglove
Summary: Lois and Chloe wake up in their Vegas suite...with no memory of what happened to them the night before...a chupacabra snoring in the bathroom...and Chloe in a wedding dress. She got married...and not to Dean. And maybe its good that she doesn't remember.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural. **

Sequel to: Something To Believe In

Written for my Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt used # 72: Chupacabra.

Warning: Implied past dub-con.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"So...I'm guessing we got _really_ drunk." Lois Lane took a guess, hair a mess, as she looked blearily around the hotel room. It looked a disaster, as if a tornado had hit it. Her gaze then went to her baby cousin, and her eyes widened. "Why are you in a wedding dress? Did we get married? Because that's _so wrong_ it's not even _funny_!"

Chloe groaned, hand to her forehead. "What are you going on about?"

Lois carefully made her way to Chloe, stepping over the many things littering the floor, before reaching the blonde and turning her towards the mirror.

Chloe's eyes widened as she gazed at herself. She was wearing a wedding dress with veil and all...and there was a ring on her finger. Her gaze went from her reflection to her own finger, eyeing the ring in question in shock. "That can't be a real."

Lois reached over and yanked her hand up, eyeing the ridiculously large rock critically. "You know...I think it _is_."

"Oh my god." Chloe whispered in horror, turning her head to send a terrified look in her cousin's direction. "I think I got married last night."

"To _whom_ though?" Lois wanted to know, looking at herself in the mirror. "I'm a bridesmaid, that's obvious." She made a face. "_Terrible_ color choice, by the way. Makes me look horrible. You can tell I was _plastered_ when I put it on."

Chloe ignored her, throwing herself to the floor and beginning to sort through the endless _junk_ on the ground. "There's got to be some sort of clue as to what exactly happened last night!"

"And who you got hitched to." Lois mumbled, joining her on the ground, throwing useless articles and objects over her shoulder. "Do you know how hurt Uncle Gabe is going to be that his only kid just up and got married without inviting him to the ceremony?"

"_Lois_." Chloe growled, throwing a box of (thankfully) unused condoms behind her. "If I _really_ got married last night, then it doesn't _count_, and you're taking this secret with you to the _grave_."

"What if Hubby Dearest is good looking?" Lois wanted to know, making a face at a rubber crocodile. "He's obviously loaded if your ring can be counted as proof."

"Neither of those things matter." Chloe grumbled, picking up a discarded thong by the tips of her fingers. "_Please_ tell me this is yours."

Lois looked up from the rubber crocodile, eyebrow raised. "Never seen it before."

"_Ewwww_!" Flinging the thing as far away from her as possible, Chloe looked around her in despair. "How could we have gotten _this_ drunk? The place is a _mess_!"

"I _know_." Lois decided to just sit down and forgo the searching for now as she took in the mess that had once been a luxurious vegas suite. "We've never been this drunk before. I mean, I totally blacked out. Considering I've drunk _Russian Generals_ under the table and remembered the glorious details, this seems fishy to me." She narrowed her eyes. "Maybe we've been roofied."

"I doubt someone who would _roofie_ us would take the time to _marry_ me." Chloe replied dubiously.

"You never know Chloe, there's some _very_ desperate guys out there in this world." Lois countered, squeaking the rubber crocodile.

Suddenly spotting something, Chloe squeaked and dove for it, shoving aside all the other obstacles before rising victorious, waving the paper in front of her. "Look! Look! I found something!"

"What exactly is it?" Lois blinked, hugging the crocodile to her heart in intrigue.

"It's..." Chloe's smile dropped from her face as she read what was written there. "It's a note of congratulations on my recent nuptials. It's signed by...Reginald Calloway."

"_Lord_ Reginald Calloway?" Lois gasped. "As in founder of Calloway Corporations and Lord of Calloway Estate and owner of the international Calloway Hotel chain? The owner of _this_ hotel? _That_ Reginald Calloway?"

"I'm assuming." Chloe mumbled, eyeing the paper. "It's made out to 'Chloe and Herbert'."

"Herbert?" Lois gasped, horrified. "You married a _Herbert? _I've lost _all_ respect for you."

Flipping her cousin off, Chloe stood, looking around her. "I have to find my husband and I've got to get an annulment. Stat." She shook the paper. "And I know where to start."

Lois turned the rubber crocodile to face her, looking at it with a sigh. "They grow up so fast these days. One minute they're graduating from high school, the next they're off to supposedly travel the states, then they hook up with some stranger whom you haven't even been able to interrogate and _then_ they have the gall to get married to someone named _Herbert_." She squeaked the toy before nodding. "Yes, I know, but _Herbert_?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and opened the bathroom door, before closing it rapidly and pressing her back to it in horror. "Uh, Lois?"

"What is it?" Lois looked after her.

"You know how when I told you why I'd left Smallville? How you didn't believe me, called me a liar, and then asked what scam I was _really_ cooking up?" Chloe continued.

Lois raised an eyebrow. "Yeah...you're still sticking to the bullshit 'I've always wanted to visit every state' story."

"Well, uhm, that was utter bullshit. You were right. You caught me." Chloe chuckled nervously. "I actually am a hunter of the supernatural. Creatures, ghosts, ghouls, whatever they are, I hunt them. I met Dean in Smallville when he was pretending to be my gym teacher but he was actually hunting the same ghost I was and...well...when he left I graduated early and went into the business myself. We then met up later on and hit it off and are working together and I think he might be my mate because this creature called an Encantado, who specialize in mates, told me so."

Lois blinked, just looking at her cousin. "Whoa." She then grinned. "Now, you see, _that's_ a believable story! Why didn't you just tell me the truth from the beginning? It's much more credible than your sudden urge to wrack up your car's milage!" The brunette shook her head before looking at the blonde once more. "Wait, why are you suddenly dishing out the truth?" Her eyes narrowed. "What's in the bathroom?"

"A sleeping chupacabra." Chloe squeaked, pressing harder against the door at just the thought. "Though what it's doing in _Vegas_ and in my _bathroom_ I have _no idea_! First the Encantado in Virginia and now this here? It makes no sense! Why are all of these creatures leaving the places that they've been known to stay in all these centuries?"

"Hey, look! Your phone!" Lois quickly reached down and grabbed said phone, flipping the lid. "You've got a _lot_ of missed calls from Dean. Didn't figure him to be the clingy type."

"Let me see that." Chloe came and took her phone from her cousin, dialing her voicemail number, watching Lois go to the bathroom, peek inside, and then close the door once more.

"Damn." Lois made a face, leaning against the door. "That's bigger and very different then what I'd imagined a chupacabra to look like."

_'YOU HAVE...SIX...VOICE MESSAGES!'_ The electronic voice declared.

PLAYING MESAGE ONE.

'_Chloe?_' Dean's voice was gruff. '_Just how drunk are you anyway? I mean, prank calling? Really? Next time, try something more original than 'I'm breaking up with you because I'm marrying someone in Vegas'. Just sleep off the drinks and call me in the morning when you're sober_.'

END OF MESSAGE ONE.

Chloe covered her eyes, horrified.

She'd called Dean and had broken up with him?

But they weren't even officially _together_!

How embarrassing!

At least...at least Dean thought she was playing a drunken prank on him!

PLAYING MESSAGE TWO.

'_Uh, me again.'_ Dean cleared his throat. '_You __**were**__ joking when you said you were getting married, right?'_

END OF MESSAGE TWO.

Chloe pulled her hands away from her face.

"What, what is it?" Lois asked, from where she'd lodged the handle of the bathroom door with the first chair she could find.

PLAYING MESSAGE THREE.

'_I mean, it wouldn't even be allowed considering you're only seventeen, you'd need a written permission slip from your father or something like that to get married, right? Things can't be __**that**__ shady in Vegas.'_ Dean sounded slightly troubled. _'Right. So it'd be impossible for you to actually be getting married right now. Right. So, uh, yeah, pay no attention to this message.'_

END OF MESSAGE THREE.

There was a groan on the other side of the bathroom door, the chupacabra obviously waking up.

PLAYING MESSAGE FOUR.

_'I just realized that you have a hell of a fake I.D., and the fact that you're this abysmally drunk testifies to the fact that no one over there realizes that you're not legal. Which means that any of those seedy chapel places could have easily taken advantage of the fact that you're that drunk and marry to you whatever idiot there __**also**__ has realized you're drunk and vulnerable.'_ Dean's voice was agitated. '_Goddammit! Call me back!'_

END OF MESSAGE FOUR.

"Oh boy." Chloe groaned, shaking her head.

PLAYING MESSAGE FIVE.

'_And who exactly is this douche that you'd actually __**break up**__ with me for him after knowing him for what? A day?'_ There was a pause. '_Or have you known him from the first day there and it's culminating in this wedding? Are you being taken advantage of because of your drunkenness or were you seduced? You seemed more than happy to leave me here and go spend time with your cousin.'_ His voice was dark._ 'If you're sick of this lifestyle, or tired of having to deal with my father, you could have just come out and said it instead of running away just like Sammy did!'_

END OF MESSAGE FIVE.

By now Chloe was starting to feel ill.

She knew the abandonment issues Dean had, and she knew how this must be messing with his head right now.

The blonde was just about to delete the next message before listening it, unable to hear anymore, when it began to play.

PLAYING MESSAGE SIX.

_'Look, goddammit. You're not answering your phone so either you're avoiding me or your just out having a good time.'_ The hum of the Impala could be heard in the background. _'We need to talk. God I can't believe I said that. But we do. So I'm driving to Vegas. I-there was a hunt close by so expect me there by tomorrow night. You and I are going to talk whether you, or your possible husband, like it or not.'_

END OF MESSAGE SIX.

Chloe whimpered as she slid to the ground. "Great. Just _great_!"

"What?" Lois looked at her in worry. "What's wrong?"

"Apparently I called Dean drunk, broke up with him, and told him I was marrying someone else!" Chloe exclaimed, trying to calm her breaths. "Now he's driving here and he'll be here by tonight and by _god_ things couldn't get any worse!"

Lois flinched. "You probably just jinxed yourself."

Chloe closed her eyes tightly. "I _know_."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Since the bathroom was presently...occupied...the cousins hadn't been able to bathe, instead just changing into clean cloths and comfortable shoes because they were going to be busy. This was their last day at the hotel, and by the time nightfall (and Dean) had arrived they knew that they needed to have answers (and solutions to the problems they knew those answers would bring). The first thing the girls had done was go to the front desk to ask whether Lord Calloway was available, but unfortunately he was in meetings all day and would be unavailable until dinner. Realizing that their best lead wasn't panning out and they'd have to do this the old-fashioned way, the cousins retraced their steps to where they actually could still remember, and it led them to the pool area. That really wasn't much of a help, but they went to sit on the lounge chairs they'd been on before and just try to see if they could jog their memories to see what had happened on these chairs to cause them to lose their memories and all the rest of the disasters.

"Ah, ladies, you're back!" A cute waiter smiled as he came towards them. "Aren't you hot in those clothes?"

Chloe and Lois exchanged looks, before the brunette turned to him and smiled. "We're just...uh...retracing our steps." She twirled a dark lock of hair flirtatiously. "You see, we kinda got _drunk_ and Chloe here lost her...ring...so we're going back to all the places we were before to see if we can find it."

"I'm sorry to hear that." The waiter frowned at Chloe. "You must have lost it before you came here. I remember because when I came to bring you the drinks the gentleman had sent over, I didn't notice you wearing it."

"Wait, what?" Chloe's eyes widened. "Gentleman? Drinks? What drinks?"

"You know...the gentleman who'd been sitting in that chair over there?" The waiter motioned to said chair. "He came with some drinks from the bar and asked me to give them to you two for him."

"What did this guy look like?" Lois wanted to know immediately, eyes narrowing.

"Tall, dark hair...more than that I really couldn't say. Sorry." The waiter sighed, before noticing himself being called over by another patron. "Excuse me ladies, I hope you find the engagement ring." With that he departed.

Lois waited a second before twirling around to face her cousin. "I knew it! We _were_ roofied!"

Frowning, Chloe stood and made her way towards the empty table, eyes narrowed as she looked around it for some sort of clue although she knew that it was probably a wild goose chase.

"Why did he automatically assume it was an engagement ring?" Lois wanted to know, coming up behind Chloe.

Chloe, who was wearing her wedding ring on the chain on her neck, hidden by her shirt, continued to search for clues. "No one would put this much effort into finding a ring unless it was very important, like a family heirloom or an engagement ring."

"Hmmm." Obviously deciding she could understand that, Lois placed her hands on her hips. "What are we looking for?"

"I don't know." Chloe finally admitted, collapsing onto the chair and looking around, before her eyes found something and she smiled. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Lois frowned, looking around her, confused.

"The security cameras!" Chloe pushed herself to her feet rapidly. "If we can get a look at the security footage during our stay here we will be able to see the guy who slipped us the roofies and we'll maybe be able to track our progress afterwards if it happened in the hotel!"

"I like it." Lois announced, looping her arm around Chloe's as they quickly left the pool area. "But how are we going to convince the security guys to let us view their footage?"

Well, it'd been suspiciously easy to do so, actually. The moment the security guards had seen them they'd been respectful and had listened to her plight and offered her the cameras immediately in the back room, telling the girls to take their time. The cousins had shared confused and suspicious little glances but thanked the men and gone to the back room, going over the recorded footage of the pool area. They ignored their own images and scanned the area around the chair that the waiter had said the man who'd sent over their drinks had been sitting at. It was empty...and then a man walked from the bar with two drinks in his hands, sitting down on the chair, eyeing them.

Another man walked towards him and began talking.

Lois' eyes narrowed. "That's Lord Calloway."

"_Him_?" Chloe leaned forwards, noticing the very familiar way the two men interacted. "If so, Calloway definitely knows this dude."

"But is he Herbert?" Lois wanted to know, head tilted to the side. "He doesn't _look_ like a Herbert."

"It doesn't matter whether he's Herbert or not." Chloe glared at the screen as the man dropped something into the drinks before passing them to a passing waiter to give to them. "This Calloway guy knew that we were being roofied. He might have even ordered it."

"Bad _bad_ Calloway." Lois decided, standing. "We need to interrupt this meeting of his and get the truth out of him."

"I agree," Chloe stood as well, reaching into her jeans' jacket and pulling out two guns.

Lois just looked at her, eyes wide. "You're telling me you're _packing heat_?"

The blonde sent her a sheepish look before putting the guns back in their hidden holsters, reaching into the back of her pants waist and pulling out another, smaller gun. "Here."

"Three." Lois looked at the gun and then at her. "Seriously? _Three_ guns on you?" She gave her cousin a one-over. "Are you packing anything else?"

There was a moment's hesitation on the blonde's part before she lifted her foot up onto the seat of the chair she'd just vacated and pulled up her pants leg to show the blades fastened to her combat boots.

Lois blinked, gaze going down to the blades to Chloe's face before she shook her head and checked the gun over before putting the safety on and shoving it into the waistband of her pants, pulling her jacket over it to cover it. "After this is over, we're having a _long_ conversation about this new job of yours."

Lowering the leg of her pants to cover the blades once more, Chloe nodded, taking her foot off of the chair. "According to the concierge Lord Calloway's meetings are going to take place in the Fortune Lounge, which is closed today so that Lord Calloway and his associates or business partners or whatever can have the place and privacy to talk and do whatever is planned for the day."

"Probably roofie more innocent bystanders." By now it was obvious that Lois was taking that personal.

"If we wait until they're finished, Dean will be here and when he finds out what happened he's going to do something _really_ stupid." Chloe sighed, running her hand over her head. "So we need to find a way into that meeting and _force_ Lord Calloway to tell us what the _hell_ happened, and who this Herbert is."

"You should keep the ring though." Lois decided as they walked out of the little private booth they'd been looking at the footage in, waving a thanks to the security guards before exiting the security room. "To recompense you for emotional trauma or something."

Chloe smirked, looking around them, trying to figure out what exactly to do.

That was when she felt her pocket vibrating.

Frowning, she pulled out the phone she'd put on silent since they were going to be in the security room, flinching when she realized that by doing so she'd missed another call from Dean, and had received yet another voice message.

PLAYING NEW MESSAGE.

_ 'Hey, it's me again_.' Dean sounded less furious as he had in the previous messages, and more concerned. '_I'm-I-are you okay? I haven't heard from you ever since that drunken message and I'm-,'_ he cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable and unable to finish the sentence. '_Even if you never want to see me again, give me a call, okay? I deserve that much goddamit. Even if it's to let me know you're okay and you want me to leave you the hell alone, call me_.'

END OF MESSAGE.

A little curse escaped her lips as she ran a hand over her hair. "Great. Just _great."_

"What is it?" Lois frowned. "Did he curse you off or something?"

"No. Worse." Chloe shook her head. "He's _worried_ about me."

"Huh?" Lois made a face, confused. "I don't get how that's worse."

"Because you don't know Dean." Chloe began to pace. "He plays this hard ass who can't stand feelings and stuff, but that's because he's a real softie deep down inside. He has few people in his life, and when he worries-_god_." She looked at her phone. "I've got to call him back. He almost straight out said he was worried. That's not Dean. He's-he's got to be _really_ messed up if he almost slipped up _twice_." She brought her phone to her forehead and whimpered. "But when I _do_ talk to him it's not going to reassure him _at all_."

Lois observed her baby cousin walking up and down, whimpering. The brunette hugged herself and smiled. "You're really in love with this redneck, aren't you?"

"He's not a redneck." Chloe grumbled, opening her eyes. "But yeah, I am."

"Then call him." Lois came forwards and rested her hands on her cousin's shoulders, staring her straight in the eyes. "You call him, tell him the truth, and at least he'll know the whole deal and won't be tormenting himself by thinking you're on your honeymoon, okay? If you love this guy, you've got to trust that he can take whatever you have to give him."

Chloe sighed and nodded. "You're right...surprisingly."

"_Hey_!" Lois laughed, ruffling her hair. "I am older _and_ wiser than you!"

"Right." Chloe snickered, scampering away from the noogie Lois was ready to give her as she dialed Dean's number and waited for him to answer.

He did on the first ring.

'_So, you finally deign to answer me, huh?'_

She winced. "Dean, I need you to stop driving, okay? Get off of the road, park your car, and then I'll talk to you."

'_Whatever you have to say-.'_

"Will be said when you have both feet on the ground and are outside of the Impala." She glared at her mental image of him. "No ifs, ands, or buts."

There was a growl, and then the sound of swerving, honking, and loudly pressing on breaks. '_Okay, I'm getting out now.'_

Hearing the sound of the car door closing and dirt crunching under boots, Chloe took in a deep breath. "Dean, I'm married."

There was a pause, and then his voice was dangerous. '_Who is he_?'

"I have no idea." Chloe responded truthfully. "I don't even know what he looks like. But I think his name is Herbert."

'_What do you MEAN you don't-?'_

"Lois and I woke up with no memory this morning. The room was trashed, I was wearing a wedding dress and a diamond so large you wouldn't even _believe_ it! There was this chupacabra in the bathroom, and a note that congratulated me and someone named Herbert for our marriage. It was signed by-."

'_You married someone named HERBERT?'_ It only attested to his state of mind that he hadn't seemed to pick up on the chupacabra mention.

"Not important, Dean!" Chloe snapped at him. "The note was signed by Lord Reginald Calloway, the guy that owns the hotel that Lois and I are staying at. We went around retracing our steps yesterday, and we found footage in one of the security cameras of Lord Calloway and another man talking together while the other man slipped something into our drinks."

'_He goddamned ROOFIED you? I'm gonna KILL HIM!'_

"Dean! _Chill_! Lois and I are already on it, okay? We were the ones drugged so we're the ones who are going to hand out the ass-whoopping."

Lois nodded her agreement to that statement.

'_I-!_'

"Dean!" Chloe snapped, before sighing. "Dean, I'm going to be a little incommunicado for the next couple of hours, but everything's fine, okay?"

'_Chloe, I don't like this.'_ He was glaring, that was obvious. '_Wait until I get there!'_

"And have you shoot this guy before I can get any answers out of him? No."

'_I'd shoot him in a non-vital place. Like a knee-cap. You could still interrogate him afterwards_.'

It amused Chloe to no small degree that her (unofficial) boyfriend wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was planning on shooting Calloway. "See you tonight."

And with that she hung up and turned off her phone, turning to her cousin. "Okay, after that he's going to become a road demon so forget tonight, he'll be here _soon_."

"Good thing I got us a plan." Lois grinned, pointing to a poster that promoted the Fortune Lounge. It showcased showgirls in white, glittery numbers.

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "No way."

"C'mon! We'll get in through the backstage, blend in, and then when we're close to where they are we literally jump Lord Calloway!" Lois exclaimed, obviously excited at this idea. "And I've always wanted to try on those costumes! It'll be a win/win situation!"

Chloe made a face. "You go through the backstage, I'll get in through another way. Don't do anything until you see me inside."

"Fine." Lois mumbled, then gazed at the poster once more and grinned.

Chloe sighed, and she was still sighing minutes later as she made her way towards the entrance of the Fortune Lounge, where two guards were posted.

They saw her and straightened.

"Hello boys." Chloe looked between them. "I know Lord Calloway is busy now, but I need to get in there."

"I'm sorry ma'am." One of the guards shook his head. "But Lord Calloway-."

In seconds she'd whipped out her guns and trained them on each guard. "I don't think you understood me. I need to see him. _Now_." She narrowed her eyes. "And don't try anything funny."

The men shared looks, and surprisingly enough complied, leading her inside the Fortune Lounge.

The door closed behind her, and once her eyes grew used to the dim lighting she saw that the lounge was surprisingly enough empty except for one chair, occupied by the handsome Lord Calloway himself. On the stage the show girls (with Lois probably around there somewhere) practiced, Lord Calloway watching them with a cup of brandy in his hand.

"Uh, _boss_." One of the men cleared his throat.

Lord Calloway took a sip of his drink before turning towards them, a smile surprisingly enough tilting his lips as he eyed them. "You know, I'm somewhat disappointed." He motioned with his chin towards the showgirls. "I was half expecting for you to try to pass yourself off as one of the girls, like your cousin did." He took another sip. "You don't look the type to put on sequins and feathers, so I must admit I am definitely saddened by the opportunity lost."

Chloe frowned, a little confused, but kept her guns trained on the guards.

Lord Calloway motioned his men away before smiling at her. "Come, sit with me." He motioned at the stage. "The invitation extends to you as well, Miss Lane."

Still wary, Chloe walked up to him and sat down, raising an eyebrow when one of the waitresses served her a drink. "Do you _really_ think I'm going to take another drink in this place?"

His lips twitched with amusement. "I can understand your wariness, but I can assure you that that drink has not been laced."

"So you admit outright to putting roofies in our drinks!" Lois jumped down from the stage, stalking towards them in her feathery glory.

"They were not _roofies_." Lord Calloway replied, lips curled slightly at the very word. "They were merely an ancestral mixture of herbs that my people know of that help make those who ingest it more..._agreeable_...and _controllable_."

"You brainwashed us?" Lois snarled.

"Of course not." He scoffed. "The mixture only lasted for a couple of hours, you're both back to normal, are you not?"

"So just because you only zombified us for a couple of hours you think it's _okay_?" Chloe snapped. "And then you hid away when you knew that we'd come looking for you for answers!"

"I didn't hide, I was waiting for you two." He replied. "I must admit, I might have left a clue, but you were very quick in following through and coming to confront me." Lord Calloway spoke as if they were talking about fashion or the weather, not about having drugged two innocent females into doing only the gods knew what. "I'm impressed."

"I'm confused." Lois frowned, plopping down on the chair and stealing Chloe's drink, downing it in one gulp before slamming it back down on the table. "Why are you doing the whole villainous monologue thing?"

"Is that what it's called these days? A villainous monologue?" He enquired, taking another sip of his drink. "That's quite deceptive. I'm not villainous at all."

"You gave us a herbal mixture that made us do whatever you wanted us to do. That's not exactly heroic." Chloe countered, eyes narrowed as she pulled off her chain and slammed it down in front of him, the ring glittering in the dim light. "You gave me this goddamn ring! That makes you _the devil_ in my books."

"Does it not agree with you? It was created based on your subconscious preferences." Lord Calloway declared, eyeing the ring. "Subconsciously, that is what you wanted."

"_Bling_?" Lois raised an eyebrow.

Chloe narrowed her eyes, keeping them on the man. "Talk, Calloway. Why did you do that to us? Who the hell did I marry? W_hy_ did you do it? And why the _hell_ is there a chupacabra trapped in my bathroom?"

"Is that where he is?" Lord Calloway chuckled in amusement. "I was wondering what had happened to him why he hadn't showed up." He shook his head. "He's him, by the way."

"Who's whom?" Chloe frowned.

"Your groom." He replied calmly. "You locked your groom in the bathroom." He chuckled. "He'll never live that one down."

Suddenly Chloe felt sick. "_What?"_

Lois' mouth fell open. "Herbert's the _Chupacabra_?" She turned to Chloe, voice squeaky. "You married the Chupacabra."

"He won't be one for long, thanks to you." Lord Calloway pushed the rest of his brandy towards the blonde, who drank it straight. "Please, let me explain myself. My people, we were cursed, and so our offspring, who are forever born into the hideous form that you know as the Chupacabra. They prefer to feed on the blood of other creatures and not humans. But once they come of age, they need to marry by a certain age or they will forever be stuck in their monstrous forms."

"And what? Last night was Herbert's last night or something?" Lois made a face.

"Precisely." Lord Calloway nodded. "We'd almost given up hope but then you and Miss Sullivan appeared, and we recognized the scent surrounding Miss Sullivan and knew that she was a candidate, knew it was a sign. Everything was perfect. Herbert doesn't want to be chained down by a wife, and you're marked for another mate, so when Herbert changes you will not be entranced as the other women have been. And as per our custom, the wife inherits all of her husband's earthly possessions upon marriage-for you see, in the past its been these possessions that have been some of the only things to convince mortal women to marry us. It is why the workers here in the hotel were so helpful, it was because they already knew of your marriage to one of their kind and that by marriage you were now tied to us. For you see, the Calloway Hotels is a place for my kind to find your kind, and have them accept them in marriage, usually in exchange for monetary gain."

"Those damn kiss-ups...Wait...You mean women have married chupacabras willingly because they have _dough_?" Lois made her face. "That's gross!"

"Look, I wasn't given the courtesy of saying yes or no to this marriage." Chloe narrowed her eyes at him. "I was _drugged_ into it. It isn't legal!"

"We knew that you wouldn't say yes, you have the mating mark on your heart, you are destined for someone else and that mark shone so brightly we knew that you'd already found your mate." Lord Calloway announced. "I'm not saying that what we did was right, but I did it for my son, and I refuse to apologize."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Your..._son_?"

He nodded. "And you are now my daughter, and owner of half of the Calloway fortune."

Lois' mouth fell opened.

Chloe brought her hand to her head. "I-I don't _want_ your fortune. Annul my marriage to your son."

"No." He shook his head. "For my people, once married and consummated, the marriage is forever. Even if one of the wed should die, the surviving partner would still be considered the spouse of the defunct."

"_Consummated_?" Chloe whispered, going pale. "That's...that's the real reason for the drug...so I'd be 'willing'."

He nodded as the waitress came and re-filled their glasses.

"You _bastard._" Lois whipped out the gun she'd hidden on her and would have shot him, but Chloe's hand came down on hers, stopping her. "Cuz?"

"You had no right." Chloe whispered to Calloway, feeling sick and dirty. "I don't want this, I don't want your money, I-_you had no right_."

He gazed down. "For my son, I would do it over again. By tonight he will assume human form forever, and be able to have a normal life, and he will have my and my wife's share of the fortune when we pass." His gaze rose to her face. "You will have the protection of our name, if anything should harm you you will be protected by our kind, as will any offspring you have later for your true mate."

"I don't want anything to do with you or your kind _ever_ again." Chloe whispered emotionlessly, standing. "And if I ever see any of you again, I'll shoot you between the eyes myself, do you understand me?"

He stared up at her silently.

"Come on Lois, we're leaving." Chloe put away her guns and walked away.

Lois stood and viciously threw the content of her glass into his face before hurrying after her cousin.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"It's my fault." Lois whispered guiltily as they lay on the bed of the first Holiday Inn they'd been able to find.

"No, it's not." Chloe gulped down the vodka in her bottle straight up, coughing slightly as she ran the back of her palm over her mouth. "These things seem to happen to me." She cringed. "You know, I'm _really_ glad I can't remember what happened." She closed her eyes and collapsed on the bed. "He wouldn't have been in human form, Lois."

Lois' eyes widened in horror. "Ohmygod."

"I know." Chloe whispered, taking another long gulp of the vodka. "It's why they usually have to sign over fortunes to get the women to agree. But not me. They just drugged me and threw me to the wolves...or the chupacabra." She brought her free hand to her face as her voice wavered. "I feel so _dirty_."

"No. Don't _say_ that!" Lois hugged her, eyes filling with tears. "There's nothing wrong with you."

"Dean's not going to want anything to do with me when he finds out." Chloe cried, turning towards her cousin, holding her tightly.

Lois just hugged her tightly, and cried alongside her.

Long after Chloe fell asleep crying, Lois continued to sit on the bed, crying, hating herself for her own part in this all. She was terribly drunk and felt incredibly guilty, and when Dean finally called Chloe to tell her he was in Vegas, the blonde didn't even hear the phone so Lois answered, giving the directions as best as she could. And when he came upon the scene, Lois had looked up at the man Chloe was obviously head over heels with, and she'd burst out crying, asking him to forgive her.

She'd screwed _everyone_.

And somehow Dean had gotten the story out of her.

Lois had drunkenly spilled everything, crying loudly, begging Dean not to blame Chloe and if he was going to blame someone to blame _her_.

Dean had gone pale, silent, and then he'd just left.

And Lois had cried, because all she did was screw up.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Returning to the Holiday Inn room the girls had gotten for themselves, Dean was glad that it'd been raining torrentially because that way most of the blood had been washed off of him and he hadn't gotten any weirded out looks from anyone. He slipped into the room, dark with shadows, and didn't bother turning on the lights. Years of hunting in dark places left his eyesight better than most, and he could easily make out Chloe's form on the bed, still sleeping.

Lois had apparently fallen asleep on the chair, leaning on the table, an empty bottle of rum next to her.

Dean sighed, taking off his wet clothes and letting them drop to the ground in a soggy heap, his heart _hurting_ him as his gaze returned to his woman.

Sliding into the bed, wrapping up with the sheets, he gazed into Chloe's tear-stained face.

Anger bubbled up inside of him, and if he hadn't killed that bastard already, he would have done so again just by looking into her face.

He reached out and cupped her cheek, leaning forwards to press a kiss to her forehead, just relieved to have her with him once more.

Dean rested his forehead against Chloe's, breathing in, out, trying to calm himself, assure himself that she really was here and fine.

When Lois had told him what's happened Dean hadn't been able to stop himself from leaving and hunting that fucker down. He'd gone to the Calloway Hotel and had gone to the concierge telling him that if he didn't tell 'that asshole Calloway' to come out immediately he'd start shooting random people in the lobby. The man had run immediately, and Dean had been ushered into someplace called the Fortune Lounge, where the whole _pack_ of these fuckers were congregated.

Apparently he wasn't the only one pissed off with what had happened.

The Elders had apologized profusely, telling him that this wasn't their way, that a woman would never be taken unless she had agreed to it before...and never should another's mate be touched. It was against their ways, their laws and dictates. Even if a female appeared who had the right DNA for breeding, if she didn't agree to the terms of her own free will and if she belonged to another, she was forbidden. It was sacrilege for her to be touched if she already had a mate.

Dean had only managed to keep back his murderous urges at that one word.

Mate.

And that was how he discovered that people had mates as well, or at least some of them did, and Chloe was his.

They had the same symbols carved in their hearts, which bound them together.

And it was because of these symbols that the elders did nothing but watch when he pulled out his gun and shot Herbert, now in human form. Some had even held Lord Calloway back as Dean charged the wounded Herbert and beat the life right out of him. Dean's knuckles were bloody and raw by the time it was over, and as he stood up and away from the body, it was to see Lord Calloway being taken away to be dealt with by his own kind for his part in the happenings.

Dean had then made his way back to Chloe, and here he was, gazing upon her sleeping face nearly reverently.

This was him woman.

His _mate_.

As if feeling his tormenting emotions, Chloe whimpered in her sleep and her pretty green eyes fluttered open. It took a moment for them to focus in the dark, but then they did, as she gasped. "_Dean_."

"Shhh, gorgeous." He whispered. "I'm here now."

"_Dean_." Her voice cracked, eyes filling with tears. "I need to tell you-."

"I know." His voice cracked as well. "Lois told me."

She closed her eyes, tears making their way down her cheeks. "_I'm sorry_."

"_Don't you apologize_." He hissed, fingers threading in her hair. "_Don't you __**dare**__ apologize for what they did to you_."

She hiccuped with sobs.

He silenced the sound with his lips, kissing her deeply, intensely.

She fought for a couple of seconds before finally breaking, tears making their kiss salty as she kissed back with intensity.

Dean wasn't good with words, knew that if he tried to vocalize all he wanted and needed to say to her he'd mess everything terribly...so he let his lips and hands say everything his mouth just couldn't. He worshipped her, kissing, caressing, moving tenderly and slowly. It was all about her, about her pleasure, her comfort.

And then when it was over, and she slept half over him, head resting over the heart that had the same symbol as the one in hers, Dean just held her securely in his arms.

He wasn't ever going to let her out of his eyesight again, hated himself for letting her come here when his gut had been telling him to keep her close.

But from now on things were going to be different.

She was his, and he now knew he had a right to her, now he didn't have to feel guilty for keeping her with him because _she was his_.

With him was where she was supposed to be.

They'd get over this together, and he'd protect her.

With that resolution, Dean closed his eyes, and finally fell asleep.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
